Level 1394
| target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 39 | previous = 1393 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1395 | nexttype = Jelly }} }} Difficulty *Theoretically, this level will never spawn normal candies. All candies spawned will be eight-move candy bombs. *The candy bombs will boost your score. However, the score requirement is very high, and they are a severe problem. **You usually have to have a constant supply of colour bombs to have a chance of winning. **The third tiles right below the dispensers are dangerous, as bombs tend to stuck inside. *The player is required to earn at least 45,840 points per move 1,100,000 points / 24 moves = 45833.3 points per move. *Despite having four colours, It is ironic that this level remains insanely hard to complete and insanely hard to earn three stars. Stars Strategy *Combine a colour bomb + wrapped candy to raise your score drastically, and clear the bombs easier. *On web version, using the frog costs a move but doesn't decrease the bomb counters, this can be used to your advantage. *An important tip, is to use the frog to block a dispenser. Then, watch out for the stuck zone bombs. It is an important strategy for passing this level. Trivia *This is currently the only moves level with an insanely hard difficulty. If original version of level 735 is counted, this would be the second. **The difficulty of earning two and three stars are also graded as very hard or higher. **It is ironic that this level remains insanely hard even with four colours. **It is still insanely hard to obtain three stars even though bombs are the only candies spawned. *This is the second moves level with four colours. The first moves level with four colours is level 792. *This is the only moves level and only reality level to have a one-star target score exceeding one million. It also beats Dreamworld level 608 for having the highest one star target score. It is behind pre-buffed Dreamworld level 429 at 1,250,000 points. *This is the second level where candy bombs are everywhere. The first level with that trait is level 1132 (after the regular candies are cleared). *This is the level which only requires score that has the highest points-per-move requirement. The other level is level 725 (33,335 points per second is required for three stars). **However, since the board contains only candy bombs, sugar drops cannot be obtained. This is the only level which will never have normal candies. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery L 1394 M V1 Before.png|Mobile version- Before candies settle L 1394 M V1 After.png|Mobile version- After candies settle Level 1394 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Moves levels Category:Festive Forest levels Category:Levels with 24 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with a fixed initial candy layout Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with a candy frog Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Hexagon levels Category:Insanely hard levels